


Scars To Your Beautiful

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: AHS Requests [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom! kit Walker, Come As You Are, Insecurities, M/M, Nirvana - Freeform, Older Jimmy, Younger Kit, fears, top! Jimmy Darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Kit and Jimmy undress each other for the first time, and Jimmy has to make sure that Kit doesn’t freak out over his own scars.
Relationships: Jimmy Darling/Kit Walker (American Horror Story), Kit Walker (American Horror Story) & Lana Winters
Series: AHS Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Scars To Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyma/gifts).



> I decided not to write the sex, sorry about that, but I’ve only written sex once and I’m not entirely sure how good at it I am either, also it’s quite awkward to write. I’m not sure how much justice this does your request, but I have a lot of requests to fill so I’m trying to get through them all, I hope you enjoy it.

It was too bright. The lights were too hot. Everything seemed like a little too much. It was scary almost, but Kit knew it was a stupid thing to be scared of. Shop lights? What? 

All he needed to do was buy some breakfast for his children and a newspaper for Lana and then he could leave. That was all he needed to do. He was already in the breakfast isle, now to find the ones that Thomas and Julia liked. There - Froot Loops, Thomas liked those, and next to them were the Lucky Charms Julia favoured. Now for Lana's newspaper - she only read The Beacon Hill News now, it changed from time to time depending on if she read something she particularly didn't like or didn't believe, then she'd read a new newspaper. Personally, Kit didn't mind which newspaper he read, it all seemed like fake news to him. After the whole ordeal with Briarcliff, he knew that any story told in the newspaper were only the thin visage of the entire monster beneath, and he wanted no part in reading the cover of the real story, pretending like that's all the facts there is for it.

Picking up the newspaper, Kit sighed a small sigh of relief as he headed to the checkout point. There weren't too many people there, just three in the line in front of him, about five more still wandering around the store. He was nearly out. Away from the lights which were far to bright in his opinion, away from the people in general - he hadn't missed the weary look a woman in the cereal isle had given him, and soon enough he'd be back home to his kids and Lana and Judy. With the freak show being so popular within the summer, Jimmy was almost always working, so it was times like this that Kit kept him in mind to pull himself through whatever troubles he was facing, to make Jimmy proud. 

"Sir, that will be-" Kit didn't catch the rest, instead something else caught his ears. The music. It had been playing something slow and soothing before, a song Kit could just ignore, but this song, this one struck him hard. It was loud and all associations with the song crashed over his head. It was the one Judy used to keep playing on repeat at Briarcliff, back when she was the head bitch of the whole institution. Dominique.

He dropped the cereal boxes. He dropped the newspaper. He dropped the few coins he'd primarily drawn out of his pockets. He ran.

Ran out of the store, across the car park, and into his red 1964 Pontiac GTO, before speeding off down the highway. He'd ask Lana to go out and buy the cereal tomorrow tomorrow morning, before the kids woke up, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't go back now. Not with the ridiculously bright lights, that damn song playing, everyone looking at him like he was crazy. Kit Walker was not crazy. At least, he hoped he wasn't. Driving down the road at ten miles per hour over the speed limit because of some stupid song, he wasn't so sure if he was going crazy or not, and Jimmy wasn't even home to snap him out of it.

XX~•~•XX

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
"You were working."  
"That's not an excuse."  
"Yes, it is."

Jimmy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before pulling his younger boyfriend into his arms, leaning his cheek onto Kit's hair. "You wouldn't have freaked out if I were there, at least not as much as you did. I should have been there with you." Kit rolled his eyes, finally looping his arms around Jimmy, tugging him even closer. "I don't think it matters any more, it was a couple of days ago." Jimmy groaned, pulling back slightly to kiss Kit's nose. "Exactly, it was a couple of days ago, and I only found out today." 

"Curtains up in ten!" Kit laughed as Jimmy complained about having to leave him, but when Paul said "curtains up in ten", it meant you had to be physically on the stage or in the wings in two. "Julia and Thomas have been going on about the show all week, don't let us down." Kit teased, kissing Jimmy's cheek before walking off towards the audience where Lana, Judy, Thomas, and Julia were all situated. 

Paul walked over to Jimmy and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "I know you love him, but you can't protect him from everything."  
"I can damn well try."

XX~•~•XX

"I've got your damn song in my head!" Kit giggled as Jimmy quickly towed him away to the backstage. Lana was happily chatting away with the Tattler twins as Ma Petite and Pepper entertained Thomas and Julia, not to mention Judy and Ethel getting along like sisters. Since everybody was so preoccupied, Jimmy found it was the perfect time to easily steal Kit away. 

"I can sing Nirvana all day, baby." Jimmy laughed, hands wrapping around Kit's waist and pulling him close enough to whisper some lyrics into his ear. "Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be." It only seemed to make Kit laugh more as the shorter man brought his arms up around Jimmy's neck, moving his head to gain a kiss. After about three of those kisses, it moved more into the making out zone. 

Pretty soon after, the making out zone wasn't even enough. Jimmy full pushed Kit up against the wall, hands cupping his arse and hoisting him upwards, allowing the younger man to wrap his legs around his body. "I wanna do things to you," Jimmy murmured before sucking a dark hickey on Kit's neck, the man in question viciously throwing his head back with a loud moan. "Will you let me?" Jimmy whispered as he pulled away from the new purple bruise decorating Kit's skin. Kit looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes, looking for any sign of a joke, a trick, a prank, because despite the four months they'd been together, Kit still seemed to doubt all his worth. After finding nothing but love and insurance that Jimmy would never hurt him, Kit nodded slightly. "Yes." He whispered, pressing his mouth back onto Jimmy's.

XX~•~•XX

Lana and Judy had taken the kids home, and the freak show was closed. Everyone was either in their trailers or tents, all in bed. Including Kit and Jimmy. 

Kit lay beneath Jimmy as the older man rocked his body gently, their lips barely ever parting. So far, not much had been done, Kit had tensed and squirmed away when Jimmy first tried to take off his clothes, so now they were waiting, just waiting, to see if Kit really was up to it tonight.

A rug on Jimmys white vest told him everything he needed to know so, sitting in his heels which were already straddling Kit's legs, he erotically pulled his vest off, revealing his incredibly toned and defined body - one of the perks of living on a freak show for most of one's life. Next to come off were the jeans, and then the socks, until it was just the underwear left. "You're turn, Kitty boy." Jimmy purred, helping Kit sit up.

Kits eyes darted across Jimmys body as she contemplated what he was about to do. Couldn't he just do this with his shirt on? But Jimmy wanted to do it properly. But does it really matter? Yes, to Jimmy it does.

With help from the man in question, Kit was eventually stripped down to the same attire as Jimmy, holding his arms flat across the chest, bending forward and trying to hard everything. He'd forgotten just how many scars were there. 

"Hey hey, shush shush..." Jimmy soothed as Kit began squirming backwards on the bed, as if trying to escape his current situation. Jimmy didn't want to make him scared or nervous, but at the same time he felt that if only Kit would get over his fears everything would be okay. Of course, that was completely unrealistic and Jimmy couldn't just expect that from him, but there was no harm in trying, right? 

Jimmy gently pressed his hands against Kits, which were atop his hips, bringing them up to his mouth and kissing each one. He slowly unwrapped them from Kits body and took in his awfully scarred torso. "Please stop staring..." Kit whispered, tears threatening to fall as he watched Jimmy just take his eyes over his whole body. "Please..."

"You're beautiful." Before Kit could comprehend what Jimmy had said, the only man had pulled on his ankles and slid him back down the bed, back underneath him, and back underneath his tongue. Each scar was licked and kissed and sucked and Kit had no idea what to do with the pleasure that he'd never felt before, so he let his eyelids flutter and he let small moans fall from his lips, and he let his eyes simply grace the trailer as Jimmy traced every single one of the scars across his torso. 

Kit realised that, even though they probably wouldn't get much further than this, it was still heaven, and it was still a start.


End file.
